Chapter 15
The Black Pearl is the 15th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Synopsis *Sesshōmaru kills the Nothing Woman and then takes the Black Pearl out of Inuyasha's right eye. *Inuyasha and Kagome follow Sesshōmaru to Inu no Taishō's tomb. Summary * opens the gate. ]]Sesshōmaru says that it's typical of their father to hide the grave in such a strange place. He says that it must have taken a powerful bit of magic to accomplish, this "Black pearl." Inuyasha asks his brother what he's rambling on about. Sesshōmaru is surprised and asks Inuyasha "Was the secret entrusted to you without your knowledge? Come along then, and we'll visit father's grave together!" *After ascertaining the location of the grave, Sesshōmaru plunges his finger into Inuyasha's right eye, taking out a small black sphere. He says it's no wonder he couldn't find the grave, even after scouring the earth. It was hidden in Inuyasha's eye. There was only one known clue as to the grave's whereabouts: '''A place that is seen, but remains hidden. Protected yet not known to its protector. ' The grave is the Black Pearl which was conjured inside Inuyasha's right eye. Inuyasha becomes outraged, because they had someone pretending to be his mother all for that little pebble. He starts to attack his elder brother, but Sesshōmaru dodges him and is about to strike back when the Nothing Woman jumps in front of Inuyasha, protecting him. Myōga says that when a mother sees her child in danger, what else can she do but try and save him? Torn into pieces, the nothing woman looks at Inuyasha "''My boy... My child..." and then Sesshōmaru steps on her head, killing her. He calls her a worthless fool. Kagome tells Sesshōmaru that he's despicable, and Myōga cowardly asks her to be quiet so Sesshōmaru doesn't come and attack them, too. * Jaken was off looking for the Staff of two heads after Kagome stole it from him. He hands it to Sesshōmaru, who sets the black pearl on the ground and smashes it with the bottom of the staff. He says he's waited a very long time for this moment. Black light shines out from the pearl and Sesshōmaru walks into it. Myōga tells Inuyasha to follow after his brother before the gateway shuts, because Sesshōmaru is after their father's treasure. Inuyasha says he doesn't care about any treasure, but he will go to make Sesshōmaru pay for making a fool out of him. Inuyasha tells Kagome to wait here for him, but she's already gone through the gateway. Surprised by her courage, he tells her it's dangerous, but she says she'll be alright. The two of them exit at Inu no Taishō's tomb, a mountainous land shrouded in white mist. In the distance they see the skeleton of Inuyasha's father. Myōga says there's a sword inside his remains, and that's the treasure which Sesshōmaru is after. *Sesshōmaru lays his eyes on the Tessaiga, the 'steel-cleaving fang', a powerful sword that was sealed on a pedestal inside the tomb. Characters in Order of Appearance *Inuyasha *Kagome *Sesshōmaru *Nothing Woman *Myōga *Jaken Trivia *The end of this chapter marks the first appearance of the Tessaiga in the series. This is also the first of many times we see Myōga act cowardly in the face of danger. ms:Bab 15 zh:第十五章 Category:Chapters